For certain vehicles, such as security or military combat vehicles, it may be desirable to have different lighting configurations using different types of lights. For instance, different lighting configurations may be needed under various battlefield conditions versus standard night time operations. However, certain conventional vehicle mounted lighting fixtures such as in various military combat vehicles employ a fixed lighting configuration with a fixed number of lights and a fixed type of light occupying each light position. If a user desires to replace or swap out a first type of light with a second type of light, such conventional systems would require re-wiring because the combinations, positions and quantity of lights are fixed at the time of installation. In such military vehicles, the lights are hardwired into the vehicle power and switching the operation of the individual lights (or a light bar) is done via a hardwired control panel and individual switches in the cabin of the vehicle. Consequently, replacement of lighting, in such vehicles, requires rewiring to connect a new lighting fixture to a control panel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle lighting system that provides for lighting configuration and different modes of operation in a convenient manner.